Total Drama Extreme
by ApriltelloIsMyOTP
Summary: Co-written with Quaser. Takes place after ROTI and before All-Stars. Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, as we invite 20 new contestants, and 2 returning ones, to the island for new, grueling challenges that will change these teens forever!
1. Team Names

**Hey guys! This is my Total Drama fanfiction, and it was co-written with Quaser****. After each chapter, I will review who has been eliminated. Thanks for reading!**

**TEAMS**

Killer Wolves

James

Bella

Emily

Elijah

Joyce

Cole

Andrew

Chrissie

Noah

Jasper

Kelli

Screaming Raccoons

Jenny

Zeke

Kate

Margie

Zach

Isaac

Ace

Amy

Diamond

Casey

Will


	2. Intro

Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Extreme! We have 20 new contestants, and we brought back two former contestants because of popular demand.

Chris walked fron the dock and started to introduce everyone. "Our first camper to the island. Hey James!" James didn't say anything and walked off to the far end of the dock. "Okay then. Hey Emily! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" "Hi Chris! I'm a huge fan!" Emily said, obviously excited she was finally on Total Drama. "You might not be for long," Chris replied, then laughed maniacally. "That wasn't scary at all," Emily said, now nervous. "Are you gonna stand there all day?" Chris asked. Emily blushed, apologized, and walked toward James. "Hi, I'm Emily. Nice to meet you."

Chris introduced the third camper to the island. "Welcome to the island, Bella!" Bella looked at the end of the dock, and saw James. "What's wrong with the guy at the end of the dock?" She asked. "Why don't you go ask him?" Chris said. "All right." Bella walked over, and asked James, "Hey, are you all right?" James blushed madly, and stuttered "H-h-h-h-h-hi. I'm James." "Hi! I'm Bella."

Another camper walked out of the boat, and Chris high-fived him. "Sup, Jasper!" "Hey Chris!" Jasper exclaimed, and walked to the other part of the dock. "Welcome back Noah!" Chris said, and helped the former contestant. "Hey." Emily squealed loudly, and Chris said "Strange. Any who, hello Will!" Will flexed his muscles and said "Sup." Emily was trying to conceal her excitement from Noah being there, and turned to Jasper. "I'm E-Emily," and she continued to blush. "Hey, I'm Jasper." Noah walked over to the end of the dock and stood next to Emily. Emily became an even deeper shade of red.

Chris laughed, and said "This season will bring millions of reviews! Hey, Andrew, whassup?" Andrew replied with a "Hi!" and then turned to the boat and gaped. Walking down the deck was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "M'lady, Miss Diamond," Chris said, kissed her hand, and helped her off the boat. Chris smirked, and said "She has no idea what's in store for her!" Andrew continued to stare, and Diamond said "Can I help you?" Andrew broke put of his trance and said, "N-no! No help needed!" Emily giggled, and said "Somebody's lovestruck!" Then she was talking to Noah, and blushed.

"Wow, lots of drama already! Hey Cole!" A sturdy boy who looked like he was about to wet his pants said "Where's the bathroom?" Emily was so embarrassed, she was desperate to get away. "I'll show you!" Then she ran off, with Cole running after her.

-Confessional-  
>Emily: Uh, Hi, I am really into Noah, I hope he doesn't notice!<br>Noah: Everyone on this island seems to be either stupid, or in love. Worst season ever Chris  
>James: God, Bella is so beautiful!<br>Bella: So, it's obvious James likes me.  
>-End Confessional-<p>

When Emily returned, she ran her hand through her hair, and said, "Um, nice to meet you, Bella." Bella smiled, and said "Nice to meet you, Emily!" Chris said "Welcome, ye twins! Zach and Isaac!"

Zach: We don't  
>Isaac: Like being<br>Zach: Called  
>Zach and Isaac: Twins<p>

Chris muttered "OK, I don't really care, so, here's Kate!" Kate ran off the boat, brushed a hand through her long blond hair, and ran off to talk to Bella. "Hello Joyce!" Chris said as he helped a British teen down the ramp. "Good day!" Joyce replied, and Chris said, "Weird." Emily waved to Joyce and said "Hi!" Joyce walked over to her and said "Good day to you, my name is Joyce." Emily giggled at her accent, and said, "I'm Emily."

Joyce was chatting with Emily, and she asked "Are you worried about the problems that may occur during this season?" Emily was a little weirded out with that, so she said, "No. I'm just a little scared about falling in love with someone. It might stop me winning." "Or," Joyce said, a smile creeping across her face. "You could use it to your advantage."

-Confessional-  
>Emily: Joyce seems nice.<br>Joyce: I figured if I can make so called friends I have an shield for later in the show.  
>Emily: But then again, her last remark…<br>-End Confessional-

**A/N: Back at the dock with Chris...**

Chris was bringing other people off the boat. "Here comes Chrissie!" Chrissie pulled off her sunglasses and glared at James, Bella, Emily, Joyce, Andrew, Cole, Jasper, Noah, and Diamond. "This place is lame," she said. Chris said, "Just think. You could win $1,000,00!"

-Confessional-  
>Chrissie: I will win this Season! I can probably use the lovestruck emo to my advantage, blackmail him into thinking that artist girl doesn't like him. I'm in it to win.<br>-End Confessional-

Emily waved nervously at Chrissie, and said "Hi!" Will came over and said "Don't worry babe. She'll warm up to you." Emily looked disgusted, and said "I'm not your 'babe', or whatever you call it." Then she stepped away from Will. Will turned to Bella and said "Hey, I'm Will." Bella said "Get away form me, weirdo." Will exclaimed "Jeez!" and backed away. James sighed, and said, "I wish I had the kind of voice people would listen to."

-Confessional-  
>Chrissie: See what I mean? The emo is totally manipulatable. He'll help me win the money!<br>-End Confessional-

Will side-stepped to Emily, and tried to flirt with her. Emily yelled "Get away from me!" and slapped Will. Will screamed "OW!" and backed away again.

-Confessional-  
>Emily: Uh! The creep! Will is dis-GUSTING!<br>-End Confessional-

Will started doing his own jingle. "Who has all da pretty ladies? Me! Who will control all da purty ladies? Me!" Emily screamed, "STOP ANNOYING GIRLS, WILL!" and shoved him off the dock. Emily blushed, and said "Sorry if I got you wet, Bella."

**A/N: Back with Chris...**

Chris put on a cowboy hat and did a fake accent. "Howdy, Elijah!" The host said. A farm boy stepped off the boat and said "Well, howdee-doo! I'm Elijah!" Chris looked at his clipboard and said " Now, um, who is it, oh yeah! Welcome, Casey!" A punk boy jumped off the boat and said "Casey in da house!" Chris muttered "We're not in a house!" Kate and Emily walked over to the other contestants. Kate said, "Hey guys. Here a tip, the guy in the water is a idiot and Miss Magic here pushed him off." Emily blushed, and said "He was being a creep."

-Confessional-  
>Emily: I really regret pushing Will now... I hope he won't vote me off. Wait, what if the others don't like me?<br>-End Confessional-

Will was shivering in the water, and chattered "That girl... Has really nice hands. I think I might make her my girlfriend. She must be a strong player, so Will will take her before the other guys do." James was disgusted, and said "I may be an emo, but no girl on this island deserves you!" Then he jumped into the water and attacked Will.

**A/N: Back with Chis again...**

Chris welcomed a couple onto the island. "Hello Ace and Amy!" Ace said "Hello," while Amy said "Hi!" Then Chris welcomed Margi and Kelli on shore. Noah sarcastically said "Finally. Normal people." Then Chris scratched his head, and said "That's twenty. Weren't there two more of you?" A girl with long brown hair and a feral monster jumped out of the boat. "Hello! I'm Jenny, and this is Zeke, as you already know." Zeke panted, and Chris said "That's right everyone! Zeke is a full-fledged contestant!"

Emily ran to Amy and Ace. "Hi!" She said perkily."I'm Emily." Amy said "Nice to meet you Emily, I'm Amy." Ace nodded, and said "Ace." Emily smiled, and said "Cool names. I'm just boring old Emily." "Come on, Ace! Let's meet some people! Amy said, and tugged his arm. Ace followed. Before Amy left, Emily pointed to James and Will. "If the jerk down there hits you, slap him in the face. It wors." Amy nodded, and said "Will do." Then she ran off with Ace.

Emily glanced at Bella. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, but I'm worried about James. Will is twice his size. he shouldn't have jumped in." Bella answered. Then James jumped out of the water, and said, "That's settled." Emily and Bella stared, while Will crawled out of the water, grunting.

Chris blew an airhorn, and screamed "Campers! Line up at the dock!" The contestants lined up. "OK! I'm gonna pick your teams now. James, Bella, Emily, Elijah, Joyce, Cole, Andrew, Chrissie, Noah, Jasper, and Kelli. You are: the Killer Wolves! Now, Will, Jenny, Zeke, Kate, Casey, Amy, Ace, Zach, Isaac, Margie, and Diamond. You are: The Screaming Raccoons!

After the teams were announced, Emily said to Joyce "Cool! We're on the same team." "Correct." Joyce replied.

-Confessional-  
>Emily: Ahhh, Noah is on my team. *Dreamy look*<br>Joyce: I can use Emily as a shield. I have seen her kind before, they need to have friends. I can be that friend until I get her voted off. She will be a good shield. But there is the fact that she is a very likable person. I did not calculate that.  
>-End Confessional-<p>

**So, how was it so far? This is just the intro, new chapter up later!**


End file.
